


enough

by kagehinataboke



Series: kagehina one-shots [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Lust, M/M, One Shot, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinataboke/pseuds/kagehinataboke
Summary: “i tried to keep it from you, but lately, i keep getting… distracted. it’s because ofyou—because i want to do…thingswith you.” this isn’t coming out right: Hinata won’t understand if he doesn’t spell it out clearly.as expected: “i… i don’t really get it?”— a kagehina one-shot





	enough

Kageyama hates everything about Hinata. He hates the way he has boundless energy and the way he never gives up. He hates the way his eyes get during a tense match and the way the sweat drips down the back of his neck during practice. Most of all, he hates the way he smiles and laughs at him like Kageyama’s the only person in the world. It makes him question everything, until he can’t tell wants apart from needs.

Maybe ‘hate’ isn’t the right word. No… He  _loves_  everything about Hinata. This isn’t all that surprising since they’re a couple, but it‘s starting to trouble him. Kageyama’s not so stupid that he doesn’t realize what the feeling is. Every time he catches a glimpse of Hinata’s stomach or their skin brushes or they kiss, burning sparks of lust fill his chest.

He’s terrified that Hinata will find out. He’s already reluctant in their relationship, and the last thing Kageyama wants to do is scare him off. Still, he can’t help but want more and more from him with each passing day. He’s afraid that his glass will soon overflow, and he’ll be unable to hold himself back anymore.

Every day, it becomes harder to look at him without feeling overwhelming desire. Still, he never meant for it to get  _this_  out of hand…

“Kageyama’s bleeding!”

“We need the first aid kit over here, Yachi-san!”

Kageyama groans, staring at the dark blood pooling in his hand. He was distracted staring at Hinata and took a ball right to the face… How humiliating. What the hell is he even  _doing_?

“Pinch your nose, Kageyama,” Daichi directs, shooing off an extremely apologetic Asahi: the one who spiked the ball.

When he tries, he yelps and quickly moves his fingers away. “I— I can’t. I think it’s broken…”

“I’m so sorry!” Asahi wails desperately. “This is all my fault! I’ll… I’ll take him to the hospital, or—“

“Cut it out!” Suga whacks Asahi in the side, easily incapacitating him. “Nobody panic. Kageyama, Takeda-sensei will take you to the infirmary. For now, just tip your head back a bit.”

“I’ll go, too!” Hinata exclaims, popping up from behind Asahi. “Please let me, Suga-san!”

“Fine, then; take good care of him.”

Kageyama can’t say aloud that this whole mess is because of Hinata in the first place…

***  *  *  *  ***

“Your nose isn’t broken, but it’ll be tender for awhile.” The nurse hands him an ice pack. “Hold that on your face. I would suggest you avoid practice for a few days, Kageyama-kun, unless you really do want a break.”

“Thank you.” Kageyama waits until she’s gone into the hall with Takeda to let out a sigh. This has gotten way out of hand… If it effects practice, he needs to do something about it immediately.

“I’m glad your face isn’t messed up too bad, Kageyama,” Hinata says light-heartedly from his bedside. “I think the bruises make you look cool!” He’s trying to cheer him up, just like always.

“Hinata,” he begins uncertainly, “I have something important to tell you…”

“What is it? His smile falters. “Does your nose hurt badly?”

“It’s not that.” Kageyama hesitates, wincing when his fingers press too hard with the ice pack. “The reason that I missed that receive is because… well, it’s because of  _you_.”

“ _I_  wasn’t the one who spiked it,” Hinata complains. “It can’t be my fault—“

“Just shut up and listen for a second,” Kageyama interrupts. “I tried to keep it from you, but lately, I keep getting… distracted. It’s because of  _you_ —because I want to do…  _things_  with you.” This isn’t coming out right: Hinata won’t understand is he doesn’t spell it out clearly.

As expected: “I… I don’t really get it?” Hinata mumbles in confusion. “What sorts of…  _things_?”

“Bad things.” Kageyama closes his eyes so he doesn’t have to look at him. “I’m basically lusting after you, I think.”

“Wh—“ Hinata chokes on his words. “ _What_?” He glances around frantically, face blooming a pleasant shade of red. “You can’t just say stuff like that at school, idiot! What if someone heard?”

“Huh?” Kageyama lowers the ice pack to stare at him. “What, so you’re saying that you don’t mind it?”

“No…?” Hinata averts his gaze. “Ugh, this is really embarrassing… I mean, we  _are_  dating, so… it’s not that surprising, is what I’m trying to say.” A satisfying blush is spreading down his neck. “We should obviously talk more about it, but I really… don’t mind.”

“Hinata, sorry, but….” Kageyama grabs his wrist and tugs him forward so they’re eye-to-eye. “Is it… fine to kiss you right now?”

“You’re… you’re injured, though,” Hinata protests. “And they could come back any second.” He pushes Kageyama’s face away when he moves closer. “I… I said we should talk…  _talk_  first!”

“Sorry, but I’ve been holding back for too long,” Kageyama murmurs, breaching the remaining distance. Before, a kiss was too dangerous because he knew it would only worsen his desire—but now, it‘s almost relieving.

He runs his tongue over Hinata’s, fingers sliding under the sleeves of his T-shirt. Hinata gives in quickly, gripping onto his shoulders and pushing his chin forward; asking for more, just like he would with a toss. Kageyama pulls him onto his lap, until they’re nearly chest-to-chest.

Even if this is all he can have for now, it somehow feels like enough.


End file.
